Prototype 2: Marisa Kelloway
by venom rules all
Summary: This is my own version of Prototype 2, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare becomes hell.**

Marisa Kelloway was a girl who is 18 year old, had long black hair, she wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and black jeans.

She was running through the streets of New York, her life had been a nightmare ever since the virus broke out, her parents where killed by Blackwatch and her older sister was tron apart by an infected.

She carried a gun and a machete she took from an dead Blackwatch soldier, she had already managed to kill a few infected, but unknown to Marisa, someone had been watching her.

Marisa ran into an alleyway to catch her breath, but then something landed a few meters away from her.

Marisa looked and saw a boy standing there, he wore a black leather jacket with an grey hood and pair of jeans, he seemed familiar.

"You are strong" The boy said with an sinister smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Marisa asked as she aims her gun at him.

"You really don't know? Pretty much the whole city is talking about me right now" The boy said almost sounding amused.

Marisa suddenly realized who he was "You are, Alex Mercer"

"That's right" Alex said and began to walk towards her.

"Stay back, i will shoot you" Marisa warned with fear in her voice.

But Alex kept on walking towards her, Marisa screamed and shot him with all the bullets she had left in her gun, the shots hit Alex, but he did not seem hurt by them at all.

Marisa panicked and took out her machete and said "Don't come any closer".

But Alex just continued to walk towards her, when he got close enough Marisa stabbed him in the chest, but he just smiled and grabbed her throat, he forced her against a wall before removing the machete from his chest and threw it aside.

"Now, i got a gift for you, sweetie" Alex said as his hand turns into claws.

"No, please don't" Marisa cried as she tried to break free from his grip, but he was much stronger.

Alex smirked and rammed his claws into Marisa's stomach, infecting her with the virus and then let her go.

Marisa fell to the ground struggling to breathe, the last thing she heard was Alex saying "We will meet again, sweetie" then everything went black.

.

**What do you think? I'm wide open for suggestions, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Human no more.**

When Marisa woke up her vision was blurry, she could hear different voices.

"What an amazing specimens".

"How is she even alive?".

"Doc, what have you found out?".

"She got an huge amount of the virus in her, but somehow she survived".

"I see, she could be useful to blackwatch"

When Marisa heard blackwatch her vision became clear, she looked around in panic and saw she was chained to some kind of operation table.

"She is awake" one of the doctors said.

"W-what is happening? Where am i? Who are you?" Marisa yells as she struggled against the restraints.

"Calm down kid, wouldn't want these trigger happy boys to open fire" A female soldier with dark purple hair said "And as for who i am, the name is Lina."

"What do you want with me?" Marisa asked.

Lina smiled and said "We found you in an alleyway and brought you here for experiments, i got to say, out of all the infected we have been able to capture, you are by far the most pretty".

It's safe to say that Marisa was a little creeped out by the woman's sick fascination with her.

"Find out what you can about her doc" Lina said as she left the room.

Then Marisa saw them taking out tools, they where gonna cut her open, no she would not allow that.

With a scream Marisa broke the restraints, the soldiers where about to shoot her but she knocked them aside even rammed her fist right through one's chest.

Marisa was shocked by what she did, she had gotten some revenge for what they did to her parents, but she did not feel any satisfaction at all.

Marisa ran out of the building and was met by a whole blackwatch squad led by Lina who had a not too pleased look on her face.

"Get her" Lina ordered and the soldier opens fire.

Marisa ran and found out she was alot faster than humanly possible, after running for awhile she climbed up a building to hide.

Marisa looked at her hands _'What is happening to me?'._

"So you managed to escape" said a voice Marisa was all too familiar with.

She looked and saw Alex standing there, with rage Marisa yelled "You son of a bitch, what have you done to me?".

Alex just smiled and said "Aren't you happy with your gift? I made you an evolved, you aren't a weak human anymore".

Those words were fuel on Marisa's burning anger.

"BASTARD, i'll kill you" Marisa screamed as she ran at Alex, she tried to punch him but he caught her fist and grabbed her throat.

"You are not strong enough, yet" Alex said as he held her over the ledge of the building "Just remember, 'you are human no more'. " then he let her go.

Marisa landed on a car, she laid there for a while thinking of what Alex told her, after everything that has happened there was no denying it.

'_I'm human no more' _Marisa thought and began to cry.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unleash the rage.**

Marisa was walking through the streets, she didn't know what to do, she hated Mercer for what he did but there was no way for her to beat him, he was just too powerful.

But then Marisa heard something, she looked and saw a little girl running from an infected, wasting no time Marisa hurried to punch the infected in the face, then she picked up the girl and ran off.

The girl looked like she was around 6 years old, she looked at Marisa and said "Are you a super hero?".

Marisa chuckled at the girl's cuteness, but then she heard vehicles _'Shit, blackwatch'_ she thought and tried to get away from them but ended up running into another group.

"Hey, that's the experiment that escaped, take her down" A soldier said and they all aimed their weapons at her.

"NO, WAIT" Marisa yelled, but soldier opens fire.

She turned around to protect the girl, Marisa could feel the bullets ripping through her skin, she tried to run but the soldiers continued to shoot at her.

Marisa managed to gain some distance from blackwatch, she looked down at the girl and was met with a horrifying sight, the girl was dead, shot in the chest.

Blackwatch had just killed an innocent child just to get Marisa, she could hear the soldier closing in.

"She is still alive" a soldier said.

"Shoot her" another said.

Once again bullets hit Marisa in the back, but this time, she would not run.

Marisa let out a scream of rage, her hands turned in to claws surprising the soldiers, she screams again as she ran at them, they tried to shoot her but her claws slice open their bodies.

Some soldiers was cut to pieces, some were stabbed in the heart and some were thrown into walls.

When there was only one left Marisa walked against him, he tried to back away but Marisa put her foot on his chest.

"No please, don't cut me open" The soldier begged.

"Don't worry, i won't" Marisa said as her claws became hands again.

Marisa raised her fist and started to beat the soldier with everything she had, she keeps on pounding him until he was an bloody puddle on the ground, eventually Marisa's punches lost their power and she bursted out crying, she had killed again and she hated it.

However the soldier's body was suddenly absorbed into Marisa and a lot of memories flashed through her mind.

Through those memories, Marisa learnt about something called project Orion, but thats was all, she did not learn what project Orion was.

"What was that?" Marisa asked out loud.

"So you have learned how to create claws and absorb, impressive" Marisa knew that voice, it was Alex Mercer.

"Have you been watching me Mercer?" Marisa asked turning to face him.

"Only when i have some free time" Alex said with a smirk, but then his face turned serious "You and i will talk, now".

Marisa did not like the sound of that.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who could voice Marisa?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for Marisa?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Requests.**

**This story is not dead, i just lack motivation.**

**Maybe some requests can fix that.**

**Is there anything specific you want to see in future chapters? Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reunion.**

On top of an building, Marisa had just told Alex about what she had learned from the soldier she absorbed. Or a better word would be that she was 'forced' to tell him since she had no other choice. She was just no match for him right now.

Alex sighed and said "I already know about this project 'Orion', what you just told me wasn't anything new. Oh well, I'll just have to send out my friends to gather more info, see you around" Then he jumped off the building.

When Marisa was sure he was out of ear range she slammed her fist against a wall and yelled "FUCKING ASSHOLE".

"He's sure is a jerk isn't he" Said a voice behind her, Marisa turned around and who she was shocked her.

"**Helen**" Marisa said in disbelief. In Front of her stood a girl her age, she had long blond hair, she was dressed in a red west which was a little opened in the chest area, revealing a small part of her black bra and she wore blue jeans that had a few holes here and there. She was **Helen Light**, Marisa's ex girlfriend.

Helen smiled and said "Hi there babe, long time no see".

"B-but how? You were in a coma, I thought you died after the virus broke out" Marisa said.

"Well you where right about one thing. I did end up in a coma after that you kicked me down the stairs" Helena said not sounding mad about it at all.

"That was an accident" Marisa defended.

The whole thing happened about two months after they got together. Their relationship wasn't really that good, well at least not for Marisa. Helen was very clingy and possessive to the point that Marisa ended up losing alot of her friends. Helen wouldn't allow her to hang out with them because she wanted Marisa all for herself.

In the end Marisa couldn't take it anymore and decided to break up. Helen refused to accept it and tried to rape Marisa, which ended up with Marisa kicking Helen out of self defence and accidentally made her fall down the stairs.

Helen was in a coma for 5 months until the virus broke out. Marisa believed that she was dead, but it appears that she was still alive.

Helen walked up to Marisa and suddenly pulled her in to an hug "I missed you Marisa. You are just as gorgeous as ever. Do you still taste the same?" She asked with a sick grin.

"Helen don't, I broke up with you for a reason" Marisa said as she tried to punch Helen away, but she couldn't break free form the hug.

Helen smirked and said "Haven't you learned by now? I don't take no for an answer. Now I got an gift for you".

Before Marisa could react, Helen rammed her lips against hers. Helen forced Marisa's mouth open and apparently vomited some red stuff down her throat.

When Helen finally let go, Marisa fell to the roof coughing violently as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

"W-what **(Cough)** did you **(Cough)** do to me?" Marisa said with a glare.

Helen smiled and said "You will thank me for this later" She turned around "I got some things to do, but don't worry, I'll be back for you later. After all, you are mine and mine alone" Then she jumped off the building.

Those words made Marisa shiver, first the break out, then her family dies, then Alex infects her and now her possessive ex is back.

Fate sure is cruel.

.

**Ok Helen is another OC that Blackwolf249 helped me create (Thanks man), I got some awesome suggestions, keep them coming. We can still save the story.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New power and a new ally?**

2 days has passed since Marisa's encounter with Helen. She was currently walking through a camp with a hood over her head. When she reached exit of the camp she saw two soldiers checking out some people before suddenly killing them.

Rage build up inside her and she carefully walked towards them, not wanting them to recognise her to quickly.

She pretends that she was gonna walk out of the camp, and as expected, the commander stopped her "Hey, were do you think you're going sweet cheeks? We need to check you out first" This guy was enjoying this way to much.

"Ok. But you really should start with checking out that blood stain on your face" Marisa said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a-" He was interrupted when Marisa's fist went through his face.

"You do now" Marisa said before removing her hood.

"Shit it's Kelloway get her" Another soldier said as the rest opened fire.

Marisa dealt with them easily enough. But then a tank showed up.

"FUCK" Marisa yells as she avoided a shot from the tank _'How am I suppose to stop that?'_.

But then a roar was heard and something landed right on the tank, destroying it.

Marisa shielded her eyes for a moment, until she felt something collides with her, sending her in to a car.

She looked up and saw it was an juggernaut. She had learned about them through a soldier she absorbed and knew that these guys were no pushovers.

"Well shit. This day just keeps on getting better and better" Marisa said sarcastically as the juggernaut charged at her.

She jumped out of the way, then landed on its back and began repeatedly punch it in the head. But it hardly caused any damage to the monster and it simply threw her of.

The juggernaut raised it's fist and was about to crush Marisa. But luckily for her, she spotted a rocket launcher not to far away. She avoided the strike and dashed for the rocket launcher. She reached it just as the juggernaut caught up with her and shot it point blank in the chest.

When Marisa had recovered from the blast, she noticed that the juggernaut was had a gaping goal in its chest.

'_Now's my chance' _Marisa thought as she turned her hands in to claws and began cutting up the juggernaut until it was eventually absorbed in to her.

Marisa let out a roar as her arms became massive armored fists and slammed into the ground with enough force to create a small shockwave.

She looked at her new power before turning them back in to her arms and left the area before blackwatch reinforcements arrive.

* * *

Marisa stopped in a alleyway to rest a little. But then she heard a voice that said "Hey Marisa, over here" she looked and saw a girl standing behind a destroyed car.

"Who are you?" Marisa asked as she reached the girl.

"Not here, it's to dangerous. I got a hideout not too far from here, let's go" The girl said as she began to quickly but silently lead Marisa to her hideout.

When they finally reached it, the girl closed the door and looked it.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Marisa asked again.

"Someone who wants to help you Marisa. My name is **Dana Mercer**" The girl answered.

.

**Please tell me what you think. ****Every review helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Explanation.**

There was quite an situation in the secret hideout. And that situation was that Dana was currently pinned against the wall by a pissed of Marisa.

"Marisa wait" Dana crocked out, but Marisa didn't lose her grip.

"You are related to Alex arent you? Do you have any idea of what he did to me?" Marisa said in a very angry tone "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here and now".

"Please, let me explain" Dana begged.

Marisa glared at her for a few moments before dropping her, allowing her to breath again "Start talking, and if I don't like what I hear then you're dead" She warned.

Dana sat down on a chair and began to explain "You were right before, I am related to Alex. In fact I was his younger sister".

"Was?" Marisa asked some of her anger being replaced by confusion.

"I'll start from the begining" Dana said "I was born nine years after my brother. We never knew our father and due to our mother's drinking problems, Alex was the only parental figure I ever knew. I fled to New York five years after Alex moved there to work, hoping to reconnect with him".

"Then what happened?" Marisa asked after the information had sunk in.

"I was was unable to contact Alex, so I became an investigative journalist and wrote for a few local tabloids for a living" Dana continued "A few months later, I was contacted by Alex, who urged me to investigate the activities of Gentek. In hope of helping my brother, I started to search for any information about Raymond McMullen, the founder of Gentek and all of his associates. Days later, I was arrested by Blackwatch due to my relation to Alex. Alex had fled Gentek with a sample of the virus and released it at Penn station. Alex found me being held captive by a soldier. We fled the apartment after he killed the soldier with his bare hands. I later revealed to Alex what he had asked me to investigate. When I realized Alex didn't remember his past, I helped him discover what had happened to him".

Marisa didn't say a word, she just continued to listen.

"But after some events he just changed. The boy who was once my brother was just gone and he unleashed a second outbreak" Dana finished in a sad tone.

Marisa was silent for a minute trying to process the information "Why are you telling me all this?".

Dana got up and placed her hands on Marisa's shoulders "Like I said before, I want to help you. Alex needs to be stopped if we are gonna have any chance of destroying the virus for good. But I can only help you if you let me. So please, let me help you".

Marisa looked carefully in to Dana's eyes, looking for any signs that she could be lying. Her mother used to tell her that you can see if someone is lying or not by looking in to their eyes.

"You really mean it. I can see it in your eyes" Marisa said before gently removing Dana's hands "Alright then. I accept your offer. Who am I to turn down such a cute girl?".

Dana blushed a little but smiled in relief that Marisa did not kill her "Thank you. Let's get started".

.

**You didn't really think this story was dead did you? **

**Well it's back and it's gonna need reviews to stay that way.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter will contain one of the main reasons why this is now a M rated story.**

* * *

**Project Orion and an unpleasant experience.**

Marisa and Dana stood in front of an computer discussing their next move. There was something Marisa remembered and wanted to look in to.

"Hey Dana, what do you know about **Project Orion**?" She asked.

Dana checked her computer and then answered "Project Orion is blackwatch latest super soldier experiment. These soldiers were created by combining an enhancing serum with DNA from evolves like you".

"Those fools. They are playing with fire" Marisa growled.

"The super soldiers are being created specifically to hunt you. If we don't stop it then we are gonna have alot of problems on our hands" Dana said.

"So how do we stop it?" Marisa asked.

"By going to the source of the problem" Dana answered as the location appears on the screen "You should hurry, even one of those soldiers could give you an run for your money, I don't even want to imagen what a whole squad would do".

"Then it's time to hurry and get to the party" Marisa declared

But before she could leave, Dana stopped her "Wait, take this first. It will allow us to communicate with each other when need be" She handed over an earpiece.

"Right, see ya later honey" Marisa said before leaving the hideout.

* * *

After having jumped from roof top to roof top, Marisa reached the place were Project Orion took place. She looked over the area before she contacted Dana.

"Dana, I've reached the place and it is heavily guarded" She said.

"I expected nothing less. If they see you, there is a chance they will try to sneak away with all the research and if that happens, we'll have a hard time tracking it down again" Dana said "You need to find a way to sneak in, without getting detected".

"Already got it covered" Marisa said before morphing in to a soldier "Halloween just arrived early and this year I'm dressed up as **Asshole: the lame soldier**".

Dana struggles to keep her self from laughing "Focus Marisa, we need to stop the project now".

"Yeah yeah, I got it" Marisa said before heading towards the base.

When she walked in on the base grounds she found an entrance, but it had an DNA lock on it.

_'Son of a dog shit. I need to find the commander, he should have what I need'_ She thought before looking around until she spotted a soldier that stood out from the rest '_Bingo'_.

She walked over to him and said "Sir, I found something I think you need to see for yourself".

The commander sighed before he said "This better be really damn good".

Marisa lead him to a place were no one could see them and then said "Gotcha" Then she quickly snapped his neck and absorbed him.

She walked over to the DNA scanner and put her hand on it "Access granted" A voice said before the door opened. While inside, Marisa took a look around the place and saw several soldiers inside some tubes. If Black Watch unleashed them on the streets, there was no telling what could happen. She needed to find tha main office were she will be able to shut the project down.

She found it and went inside were she found a female doctor working on the project, She noticed her and asked "Is there a problem Sir?".

Marisa morphed back to her normal self almost making the doctor scream had she not grabbed her by the jaw "Make one sound and you die" She warned before forcing her over to the computer "Shut it down now".

"I-I can't, I dont have the clearance. I only help develop it" The doctor said in fear "Please don't kill me".

"Then I'll do it myself" Marisa declared as she pushed the doctor aside and proceeded to destroy the computer.

But then she heard the alarm go of, turning around she saw that the doctor was the one responsible for it.

"You just made a big mistake" She said as she walked towards the doctor.

"Not as big as yours, sweet cheeks" A voice said before She was tackled through the wall.

Marisa was thrown across a room and hit a wall, when she got back up she saw a huge armored man walking towards her.

"Let me guess, you must be Orion?" Marisa asked.

"I volunteered for Project Orion. You fucking killed my friends. For that, I'm gonna rip you apart, limb by limb". The soldier said in rage.

"You Blackwatch people murdered both my parents. You are the one that is gonna be torn apart today" Marisa vowed as she got ready to fight.

They charged at eachother, their fists collide, causing Marisa to be sent rolling back while the soldier only slide back a little. Marisa morphed her hands in to claws and attacked again. But the soldier managed to grab one of her arms, the proceeded to slam her to the floor and began to to pound her with all his might.

Thinking fast, Marisa kicked him in the jewels, before raising both her feets and kicked him back. He charged at her again, but Marisa jumped and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to crash down on the ground.

Marisa then morphed her hands into her hammerfist and began to hammer away at his head until it was completely crushed. Marisa absorbed him and felt a new power grow inside of her.

With a roar several of hardened tendons to erupt from her body in every direction, impaling everything around her for a fair distance, completely destroying the lab along with the remaining unfinished super soldiers and caused the building to crumble to the ground.

* * *

After having escaped from the destroyed base, Marisa was completely drained and decided to rest at an abandoned apartment far away from any Blackwatch soldiers. Sitting down on a bed, Marisa took heavy breath, but just as she was about to contact Dana, she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Well done my love, you sure did a number on Blackwatch today" Marisa snapped her head in the direction of the voice and saw Helen standing there with a big smirk on her face.

"Helen! What are you doing here?" Marisa asked feeling a little scared.

Helen's smirk turned into a full on grin as she said "I finally got some free time and figured it was about time we took the chance to catch up. You look tired Marisa, how about we have some fun".

Marisa tired to fight back but was too drained to do anything as Helen pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her roughly. Marisa struggled but it was no use as she felt her pants get pulled down.

"Helen no, DON'T" Marisa begged but her pleads fell on deaf ears.

"Now I will claim what is mine" Helen declared before tearing of Marisa's underwear and forced her legs apart.

**"NOOOOO"** Marisa screamed.

* * *

It was now night time and Dana had still not heard anything from Marisa. She was about to try and contact her again until she heard he door open and close. It was Marisa.

"Marisa you are back I-" She stopped when she noticed the tears that was streaming down Marisa's face "Marisa! What happened?" She asked worried.

Marisa said nothing as she fell in to Dana's arms and cried loudly. Dana hugged her and just let her cry.

Just what happened to the poor girl?

.

**Yeah writing that part was not pleasant. But now you all know just how evil Helen is.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Commander Lina.**

Dana was working at her computer. Marisa was currently resting, after her emotional breakdown. She told Dana what happened and it was a real shock for her. Dana could not believe that with everything going on in the city, that someone would actually sink so low as to rape Marisa like that. It made her sick to her stomach so she tried to find some more potential targets to get both her and Marisa's minds of what happened, at least for awhile.

Luckily she did. It appeared that Project Orion was not completely gone, they managed to move a sample to a new location. After locating the base, She went to tell Marisa.

Marisa was resting on a couch. Dana really didn't want to wake her up, but if they don't do something now, it might be to late. But when she was about to wake Marisa up, she stopped. She just looked at the sleeping girl for a bit, she looked so peaceful. Dana got a sad smile on her face as she gently stroked Marisa's cheek with her finger. It sure is sad that such a sweet girl would have to live through such hell.

Dana sighed and shaked Marisa's shoulder "Marisa, time to wake up".

Marisa slowly opened her eyes and sat up, her face void of any emotions. It was a heartbreaking sight, but Dana did her best to keep her composure.

"I just found out that one last sample of Project Orion still exist and we need to find it and destroy it" She said but Marisa didn't even react. Dana sighed and sat next to her "Marisa please, say something".

Marisa only looked down on the floor. Dana put an arm around the broken girl's shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug. Marisa leaned into the hug, a small sob escaping her throat. They sat like that for a while, Dana gently rubbed Marisa's back, she could smell Marisa's hair. She smelt like earth, nice a pure.

"Marisa... I know what you have just been through and I understand that you do not wish to go out there again. But project Orion needs to be stopped" Dana said, she placed both her hands on Marisa's cheeks and made her look at her "You are a strong girl Marisa, most other wouldn't even try doing the stuff you have".

"I killed people, I am a monster" Marisa finally spoke.

"No Marisa!" Dana said sternly "The people out there: Blackwatch, Alex and that girl. They are the monsters here. But you know what? Fuck Blackwatch. Fuck Alex and FUCK that girl. It's time for them to know how all the help less people feel everyday. It's time to take those bastards down!"

Marisa was speechless, never in a million years would she have taken Dana for a person that curses. But then her determined face returned, she wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Right! Let's show dose assholes what we got" She said as pounded her fist into her palm.

Dana smiled at her determination. The old Marisa was back and she is back with a vengeance. They are now back in business.

* * *

Marisa arrived at the place Dana said the sample were. It was a old base, not so many guards, wich was a little suspicious to Marisa. Either Blackwatch are running out of bases, or it could be a trap. But if the sample was there, then it was a risk she would have to take.

Marisa snuck inside and began to search. The lack of guards were really beginning to worry her. She had a feeling in her gut that something was about to happen. She walked in to a room and found the sample, but something was off. The sample didn't even look real.

"Looks like the fish just bit the hook" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Marisa turned around as saw Lina.

"I admit, you are a hard one to find. But after your little stunt at Project Orion gave me an idea" Lina gloated "I just had to set up a nice steak and the hungry dog would come running".

"You are planning on fighting me alone? Just in case nobody told you, but I've been smashing through everyone that has come after me. You will be easy" Marisa said as she got ready to fight.

Lina chuckled and said "Don't be so sure. But if you think you are a big girl then show me what you got".

Having no problem proving herself, Marisa charged and threw a punch. To her shock, Lina caught it. Lina smirked and delivered a punch to Marisa's face, sending her through a wall. She landed on the floor in a larger room, still a little stunned by the punch.

"Who do you think you are dealing with here?" Lina said as she jumped down to Marisa's level "You think I'm just some loud-mouthed bitch that can only sit around on my ass and bark orders? Well you are wrong, you are looking at Blackwatch's deadliest soldier".

Marisa got up and glared at her "We'll see who is the deadliest here".

She ran punched Lina in the gut, but it did nothing. Marisa began to unleash a large barrage of punches, but Liana did not move an inch. Just as Marisa was about to deliver another punch, Lina just slapped her, causing her to stumble back.

"What are you?" Marisa demanded.

Lina smiled and held up her arm "Cybernetic armor! By combining an early version of Project Orion with cybernetic implants, it allows my body to create an impenetrable armor in response to trauma" To prove her point she punched a fall, creating black armor around her arm while the wall was destroyed "To put it simply: You can't win".

"We'll see about that" Marisa said as she got ready to fight.

Lina laughed and did the same.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
